


Headlines

by cupcake4mafia



Series: Alibi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Times, M/M, unnecessary sequels, ye olde livejournal fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake4mafia/pseuds/cupcake4mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Ohno's put any pressure on him - he's touched Nino's ass on TV in the last month more than he's ever touched it in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on livejournal in 2008 as a sequel to "Alibi," with occasional edits over the years. It feels kind of unnecessary to me now, but there is some cute banter in here that I still like.

Ohno wakes up early. Fishing early, Nino thinks, taking the opportunity to wrap himself completely in his blankets.

“You’re awake?” Ohno asks, voice scratchy.

“Hell no,” Nino grunts.

Ohno leans over and kisses Nino’s forehead, leaving the bedroom, probably for the kitchen. If the backpack he brought with him last night is any indication, Ohno will stay at the apartment until his drama filming. Their sleepovers have become more frequent and Nino’s city apartment feels less and less like "a place to crash." Nino could enjoy it a lot more if it weren’t for the awkward, guilty feeling he gets around the rest of Arashi. He wonders if Ohno feels that way, because they haven’t discussed it. They talk about work and their families and magic tricks and fishing, but, since the first night, never about how their relationship has changed. Of course, that means they also never talk about how they haven’t actually had sex. Nino feels awkward and guilty about that, too.

“Is it okay if I use your shower?” Ohno asks, peeking around the door.

“Yes. Stop asking every time,” Nino answers, pulling the covers over his head.

Nino doesn't know why it isn’t happening. The lube he bought three weeks ago is waiting in his bedside table. After everything else they’ve done together, he can't still be clinging to the hope that his body will suddenly decide this isn't what he wants (“I think I’m Ohno-sexual,” he announced one afternoon. His mouth was half-full of convenience store sandwich, but Ohno kissed him anyway). It's not like Ohno's put any pressure on him, either - he's touched Nino's ass on TV in the last month more than he's ever touched it in bed.

“Yes, I remembered. I’ll bring it,” Ohno mumbles into his cell.

Nino pokes his head out of his cocoon, wondering when he fell asleep. Ohno hangs up and slides into bed, smelling like Nino’s shampoo.

“I told Toma I’d lend him a book,” he says.

“You read?”

Ohno shoves Nino.

“You should get up. I have to go in a few hours.”

“And that means I should get up?”

“You’ll miss me if you don’t.”

“Aren’t we filming together on Wednesday?” Nino asks.

“You’re a terrible boyfriend,” Ohno says, smiling.

Nino smiles sleepily back, stretching his arms.

“Fine, I’ll take a shower,” he grumbles, climbing over Ohno to get off the bed. “I wouldn’t want to miss a minute of Satoshi,” he adds, high-pitched.

A pillow hits his ass on the way into the bathroom. He laughs until he can close the door and lean back on it.

Boyfriend.

That’s the scary part, he thinks, holding the shower head over his hair without waiting for the water to heat up. It’s strange enough that Ohno has consented to be intimate with Nino like this, but how could he possibly see Nino as "boyfriend" material? Nino nearly scrubs himself raw while he thinks about it. By the time he’s done with his shower, he’s made a decision.

“I’m ready,” he says, coming back into the bedroom without a towel.

“Are we going somewhere?” Ohno asks, confused.

Nino takes the condoms and lube from the drawer and drops them on the bed. Ohno looks up at him, wide-eyed. Nino climbs into Ohno’s lap, not caring that his hair is dripping all over Ohno’s clothes. Ohno doesn’t seem to care, either, grabbing Nino’s shoulders and kissing him hard.

There really isn’t much pain - partly because Nino has read a lot about it beforehand, but mostly because Ohno uses nearly half of the lube (“The bottle’s still half full,” Ohno insists. Nino opens his mouth to tell Ohno that it’s half empty, but Ohno has three fingers inside him at that point, so all that comes out is a frustrated pant). It feels good, so much better than Nino even expected. He didn’t think he’d get hard again so fast. He didn’t think Ohno’s voice would get so high-pitched and helpless-sounding. He never thought about how intimidating it would be to have Ohno above him and inside him. He never thought he’d feel like a virgin again, hot and sticky and nervous and so damn uncomfortable.

“Stop,” Nino says, turning his face to the wall.

Ohno stops, resting his head on Nino’s shoulder where Nino can hear him panting. Nino digs his fingers into Ohno’s back, legs still locked around his waist.

“Sorry,” Ohno breathes.

Nino shakes his head.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I’m fine, now.”

Ohno doesn’t move, though, and Nino’s thankful.

“Do you think, maybe,” Ohno begins, careful. “If I were on my back and you were on top-”

“Yeah,” Nino finishes for him, already stretching his legs.

Ohno settles on his back, smiling nervously. Nino leans down and gives one of his best "stop thinking" kisses, for both their sakes, before easing his himself onto Ohno’s cock again. Ohno stays impressively still, joining his right hand with Nino’s and squeezing.

“Better?” he asks, and even under his ragged breath Nino can hear uncertainty.

Nino answers by moving. Ohno moans, hands moving restlessly over Nino’s hips and thighs, still cautious. Nino catches Ohno’s eyes for a few seconds and it’s too much. 

Of course Ohno has no idea what he’s doing, either. Of course he’s feeling just as nervous and awkward as Nino.

“You can move too,” Nino says, surprised at the hitch in his own voice.

Ohno thrusts up on those words and Nino groans at the conflict in friction.

“So good,” Ohno gasps, rapidly losing coherent speech.

Nino closes his eyes and strokes himself, Ohno inside of him and murmuring his name over and over like a sutra.

“Can I come?” Ohno asks, and Nino takes a few seconds to understand this before answering.

“Yes.”

Ohno shudders, fingernails digging into Nino’s thighs. Nino opens his eyes to watch Ohno’s face contort and relax, fascinated. Ohno barely gives himself a moment to rest before moving Nino onto his back and wrapping his hand around Nino's cock. Nino tugs at Ohno’s shoulders, cursing, and gets Ohno’s best "stop thinking" kiss in return. He comes, shaking, fingers tangled in Ohno’s hair.

“Love you,” Ohno whispers, teeth tugging at the skin of Nino’s neck just lightly enough not to bruise.

Nino listens, but he tries not to think about it too much, because he knows it doesn’t mean the same thing right after sex.

Ohno wraps his arms under Nino’s back and hugs him close.

“Okay?” he asks.

“Okay,” Nino answers, even though his hands are still shaking and he realizes now that breakfast would have been a good idea.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine,” Nino groans. “Don’t think cuddling is going to get you out of cleaning up, either.”

Ohno sits up, pouting, but Nino only rolls his eyes and shoves him off the bed. Ohno shuffles across the room, knocking over things and mumbling to himself. Nino covers his eyes with his hands and makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh, because the whole “What the hell, this is Ohno,” thing still isn’t wearing off.

“Next time, I’m doing you,” Nino calls out.

He can hear Ohno snort from the other room. He scowls.

“It doesn’t matter what we do,” Ohno says, flopping on the bed and handing Nino a towel. “You’re always going to end up on top.”

Nino cleans his stomach, still frowning at Ohno.

“Well, that’s because I’m a winner,” he says.

Ohno leans forward and kisses the tip of Nino’s nose. Nino rolls away, feigning indifference, and a few minutes of wrestling ensue before they both collapse.

“I’m too tired for this,” Nino whines, loudly.

“Are you really okay?” Ohno asks, buried somewhere under Nino’s left arm.

“What do you want me to say? I’m kind of sore, yeah. Does it matter? It felt fucking great.”

Ohno shifts under Nino, linking his arms around Nino’s waist.

“Fucking great?” he repeats, looking impressed with himself.

“Yeah,” Nino concedes. “I'm not really into this post-game interview, though.”

“That’s right, you get sleepy.”

“And mean.”

Ohno scoots over to give Nino his side of the bed.

“Why did we do this in the morning?” Nino sighs.

“Don’t blame me,” Ohno grumbles.

Nino has a sudden realization.

“You’ll be useless at filming today, thinking about doing me,” he warns, grinning to himself.

“'Doing' you?”

“You heard me.”

“Just making sure I heard it right.”

“I had sex with Ohno Satoshi and he didn’t even make me breakfast,” Nino teases.

“It has to be more scandalous than that.”

“I had sex with Ohno Satoshi on a deep-sea fishing rig in front of two deck hands.”

“Three times in thirty minutes,” Ohno adds.

Nino suddenly musters enough strength to attack.

“IT NEVER HAPPENED!”

“But I was impressed with your stamina!” Ohno protests as Nino yanks his arm behind his back.

“Just because you’re an old man and you can only come once a day-”

Nino’s not sure how Ohno manages to turn the tables so quickly, but somehow he ends up pinning Nino’s wrists over his head with one hand.

“Wanna bet?” he asks.

“I’m hungry,” Nino whines.

Ohno looks a little offended that Nino isn't swept away by his sexy threat, but, just then, Nino’s stomach rumbles and neither of them can hold back their laughter.

"What kind of timing is that?" Ohno giggles.

“Impossible!” Nino gasps, trying to catch his breath.

“Breakfast?” Ohno suggests.

“Pancakes,” Nino grunts. “There's a mix in the cabinet. Go.”

“You know, for a bad boyfriend, you make an almost passable girlfriend.”

“Fuck you.”

“Next time,” Ohno promises, pulling the blankets from the end of the bed and dumping them on Nino's body.

"Where are you going?" Nino complains, rolling himself up in the covers again.

"I'm going to make pancakes!" Ohno snaps.

Nino grins to himself. At least one of them could be a decent boyfriend.


End file.
